No nos alcanza una noche
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Despues de la tormente viene la calma. Una vez terminado con Voldemort ¿podran por fin Ron y Hermione demostrarse lo que sienten? Ron x Hermione Lemmon
1. Un estimulo y un empujoncito

Bien este es el primer fanfic que publico aqui.

Como buena fanatica de Harry Potter (Potter Pride for ever) y tambien de Ron y Hermione, este tenia que ser mi primer fic.

Que conste que este fic contiene alto contenido Lemmon (sexo explicto) si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, no quiero malos comentarios.

Espero que les guste mucho, pues casi me ha llevado 6 meses hacerlos (soy floja para escribir XD).

Este fic quiero regalarlo y dedicarlo a todas mis niñas del Ron & Hermione »ƒåñ'§ ©£µß«. Gracias por estos dos maravillosos años, perdonenme por no haber hecho una fiesta como os prometi, pero dentro de tres años no os volvere a fallar. Espero les guste esta historia que desde que aparecio en mi cabeza fue con el proposito de dedicarselas a ustedes

Discalimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El trama es salida de mi cabeza, cualquier coinsidencia no es mi culpa.

* * *

Por fin había momentos de paz, la guerra contra Lord Voldemort había terminado, y el famoso trío tenía por fin momentos de descanso, si es que así se le podían llamar

Por fin había momentos de paz, la guerra contra Lord Voldemort había terminado, y el famoso trío tenía por fin momentos de descanso, si es que así se le podían llamar. Ellos se habían vuelto gente muy ocupada, y no precisamente por su trabajo, si no que eran invitados a múltiples fiestas. Pero ese día habían recibido una invitación para la inauguración de un hotel, y esa invitación de verdad les llamaba la atención; una traslador y un par de maletas servirían, la invitación decía que a ellos les pagarían dos cuartos por tres días, un día antes de la inauguración, el día de esta y un día después. La invitación además decía que iría gente muy importante, aunque claro los invitados de honor serían Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, y claro que Harry llevaría a su novia: Ginny Weasley, que al terminar la pelea con Voldemort, Harry se había encargado de una pronta reconciliación con ella.

Harry y Ron ya estaban en su cuarto de hotel, Ginny y Hermione ocupaban la otra habitación, pero habían salido a comprar su túnica de gala, ya que la inauguración seria con trajes de gala. A Harry se le veía realmente contento, más despreocupado y feliz que nunca, Ron sin embargo era el de siempre, un poco mas amargado por alguna extraña razón, de la cual solo Harry tenia una vaga idea.

-deberías de hablar con ella-dijo Harry al notar que Ron no le hacia caso

-¿con quien?-pregunto Ron levantándose de su cama

-solo es un consejo-dijo Harry, tomo su toalla y se metió al baño para bañarse

Ron se quedo con la vista perdida ¿era tan obvio su amor?. Se puso sus zapatos y salio del cuarto. Caminaba muy lentamente por el pasillo hasta que distinguió el gato color canela de Hermione que le ronroneaba rodeándole una pierna.

-no molestes-dijo Ron pateándolo un poco

-¡te he dicho millones de veces que no trates así a Crookshanks!-dijo Hermione que venia con unas bolsas de compras en la mano

-perdón pero tu gato siempre me esta molestando-dijo Ron con sarcasmo, por alguna extraña razón no le apetecía estar cerca de Hermione, aunque por otra…

-deja de ser así Ron-dijo Ginny que venia detrás de Hermione, paso a esta y atropello a Ron con su hombro y siguió derecho hasta que se metió a su cuarto, Ron la fulmino con la mirada, pero Ginny nunca volteo, así que volvió la vista a Hermione, se había agachado y acariciaba a Crookshanks, Ron prefirió dar media vuelta.

-¿no te vas a disculpar?-pregunto Hermione por detrás de Ron, este se detuvo y vio al gato pasarlo de largo para perderse en la esquina del pasillo

-¿para?-pregunto Ron sin voltear a ver a Hermione

-no te entiendo, de verdad no se que te pasa… me tratas tan mal últimamente-dijo Hermione, Ron se estaba poniendo nervioso, la voz de Hermione se escuchaba tan cerca de el.

-solo déjame en paz-dijo Ron

-¿pero me seguirás tratando así, no?-dijo Hermione, Ron se volteo de golpe, miro a Hermione y dio un paso, mismo paso que retrocedió Hermione, Ron volvió a dar otro paso y Hermione dio contra la pared

-simplemente…-dijo Ron posando su mano en la pared, Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Ron no tenia idea si era su imaginación, pero Hermione al parecer respiraba con dificultad y sudaba un poco, Ron se acerco mas-solamente…-dijo una vez más pero en voz baja, casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?-pregunto con voz llorosa y débil Hermione

Ron se acerco mas a Hermione, de verdad quería besarla, y estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios con los de el, Ron se tenia que inclinar un poco y Hermione había alzado ligeramente las puntas de sus pies, podía sentir ya la respiración de Hermione en sus labios, cerro sus ojos, apretó la boca, dio un puñetazo en la pared y salio a grandes zancadas a su cuarto, Hermione abrió los ojos, ahora cristalinos y apretó con fuerza la boca, para tratar de apaciguar el nudo que en su garganta se había formado, se agacho tomo sus compras y entro a su cuarto.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ginny que estaba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y extendió una triste sonrisa-¿fue mi hermano, verdad? - Hermione suspiro - es un idiota

-y eso me fascina-dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, se fue y se sentó en su cama, en un minuto sintió la presencia de Ginny sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar Ginny

-el…me iba a… besar-dijo Hermione volviendo a poner esa falsa sonrisa, Ginny alzo las cejas

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Ginny, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, Ginny rió un poco y Hermione la fulmino con la mirada-perdón, pero es que se veía venir, es tan obvio que se quieren

-¿crees que el me quiere?-pregunto Hermione con una nota de sarcasmo

-no es crees, es que es cierto, valla Ron casi podría babear por ti –dijo Ginny que regreso frente al espejo

-no es cierto-dijo Hermione, Ginny volteo para verla.

-entonces ¿Por qué te iba a besar? Estoy casi segura de que el tomo la iniciativa ¿no?-pregunto Ginny mirando a Hermione, esta parpadeo varias veces, Ginny volvió a reír-yo diría que a mi hermano le hace falta un estimulo y un empujoncito-dijo Ginny

-¡vaya! Pues ya me quede esperando-dijo Hermione que se tendió en la cama

-no, eso es muy fácil y todo podría ocurrir mañana-dijo Ginny que dejo el cepillo, Hermione alzo la cabeza para poder mirarla mejor-el estimulo simplemente seria sacar tu belleza-Hermione volvió a tumbar la cabeza en forma de derrota-¡hay Hermione, no te olvides del baile de Navidad, no me digas que no eres bella!-dijo Ginny, Hermione se conformo con alzar una ceja que por supuesto Ginny no podía mirar por su posición-y del empujoncito… yo hablare con Harry, así que manos a la obra

Hermione se sintió jalada por Ginny

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione

-tenemos que hacerte unos cambios-dijo Ginny

Ginny saco de la bolsa de compras el vestido de Hermione, era color vino, con finos tirantes y un leve escote en "v", todo largo y cerrado, Ginny negó con la cabeza, fue a su baúl y saco unas tijeras, y comenzó a cortar el vestido de Hermione

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto con furia Hermione-¡me gustaba como estaba!

-si, pero a mi ya no-dijo Ginny

Esa tarde se dedicaron a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el baile de inauguración del hotel, Hermione por dentro se sentía tan feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa por lo que este cambio pudiera cambiar en ella, o en ella y Ron.


	2. Nervios

-Ron, ¿has pensado en hablar con Hermione

-Ron, ¿has pensado en hablar con Hermione?-pregunto Harry

-¿para que?-pregunto Ron con nerviosismo

Eran las 7:00 de la noche y los dos chicos se comenzaban a arreglar para la fiesta, que daría inicio en la noche, Harry seria el encargado de cortar el liston de inauguración.

-no te hagas-dijo Harry que no sabia muy bien como abordar el tema

Ese día Ginny y el habían hablado acerca del "empujoncito", Ginny le había dado instrucciones a Harry, pero para el resultaba difícil abordar el tema por que Ron era muy testarudo, y además Ron nunca le había confiado eso a Harry, y no por no tener confianza, simplemente que el pelirrojo no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Ron que no quería afirmar lo que pensaba que Harry no tardaría en abordar. Harry se acomodo bien el moño antes de decir:

-de Hermione

-¿pero que?

-de lo que sientes por ella-dijo Harry, Ron dejo de abotonarse la camisa negra que esa noche llevaría y miro fijamente a su amigo

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Ron desviando la mirada para terminar de vestirse

-la verdad es obvio-Harry fue a una silla que había en su cuarto y tomo el saco para ponérselo.

-¿y tu crees que tengo oportunidad?-pregunto Ron

-yo diría que tienes toda la oportunidad del mundo-dijo Harry que tomo un peine y se lo paso por la cabeza, aunque el cabello no cedió ni un poco. Ron se miro en el espejo, pensando e imaginándose con ella, aunque poco caso hacia a como se había vestido; iba total mente de negro, pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones sin abotonar y con su cabello hacia atrás.

Lo mientras, Ginny llevaba una gran pelea con Hermione en su cuarto.

-¡por Dios Ginny, ¿Qué le hiciste a este vestido?!-pregunto Hermione viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto de ellas.

-eso es el estimulo-dijo Ginny que aun le acomodaba unos rizos en su cabello

-parezco mujer de la calle-dijo Hermione mirándose con cara de preocupación.

-sensual, se oye mejor-dijo Ginny poniéndole el ultimo pasador, y después se alejo para verla bien-me sorprendo ¡te deje mas bella de lo que pensaba!

Hermione se vio en el espejo, y vio como enrojecía un poco. Su vestido para nada ya era sencillo, conservaba los tirantes y el color, pero todo lo demás había cambiado, su pequeño escote en "v", ahora era enorme, se podían ver a la perfección los inicios de sus pechos, Ginny le había hecho una pequeña reducción, para que quedara completamente pegado a su cuerpo, así que se podían ver las curvas de su cintura, después en la zona de las piernas había un corte en diagonal que dejaba ver por completo una pierna y la otra la escondía, por atrás había dejado de tener el corte sencillo, y ahora dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda, su peinado era un simple recogido, pero sus chinos estaban muy bien definidos, y dejaba unos fuera de su coleta, además tenia un fleco hacia su lado derecho, también tenia unos pequeños aretes color vino que hacían juego con su vestido; el maquillaje no había sido mucho por que a Hermione no le gustaba, pero sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, sus ojos tenían delineador y sombra de puros brillantes, con las pestañas bien rizadas y las cejas bien depiladas.

-será mejor salir-dijo Ginny que aun observaba a Hermione

-pero me cuesta caminar, no tienes algo con menos tacón-dijo Hermione

-creo-dijo Ginny que se dirigió a buscar y empezó a revolver, pero levanto la vista-no, no tengo nada

-bien-dijo Hermione con pesimismo, camino como pingüino hacia la cama de Ginny, que era la mas cercana, y sentó, tomo su varita y le hizo un corte a su tacones, luego con la otra pierna y así sus tacones habían quedado un poco mas bajos-así me gusta mas, mas bien así puedo caminar-dijo ella dando vueltas en su cuarto

-ahora si será mejor que salgamos-dijo Ginny viendo su reloj: ya eran 7:50, y el evento comenzaría a 8:00

Harry había logrado convencer a Ron de que seria mejor decirle pronto, y le tiro un discurso de lo que sentía que había perdido con Ginny, discurso de animo mas a Ron a decirle a Hermione antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que Ron de nuevo había dejado de escuchar a Harry, para pensar como le diría a Hermione lo que siente, pero su concentración se fue cuando vio a su hermana bajar con una mujer hermosa, y por que no decirlo, muy sensual, le costo dos minutos entender que esa mujer era la chica de sus sueños: Hermione.

-dime si eso no te sirve para que le digas lo que sientes por ella-oyó Ron que Harry le susurro al oído, Ron abrió la boca para decir algo en cuanto se acercaron, pero no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, Hermione lo miro y le sonrió, Harry había ido a abrazar a Ginny que también se veía espectacular, pero Hermione aun robaba la mirada de los caballeros que estaban presentes en la inauguración. Ron no tuvo más tiempo para quedarse embobado, por que la ceremonia había dado comienzo, aunque Ron no ponía el mínimo de atención, ahora rondaba mil ideas en su cabeza, una más tontas que otras y eso no lo ayudaba en nada.

Mientras Hermione trataba de no incomodarse tanto por todas las personas que la miraban, quería poder cerrar un poco más su escote o la abertura de pierna, por lo menos hubiera traído su abrigo, pero hacia un calor terrible, creo lo único bueno de su vestido era que gracias a las miles de aperturas que Ginny le había puesto, le entraba mas el aire y así no tenia calor, pero podía sentir el nerviosismo de Ron junto a ella, por que ellos dos estaban sentados juntos, apenas los dos reaccionaron, cuando todos se pararon para que vieran como Harry cortaba el listón y todos aplaudían; después fueron invitados a la recepción y sala de espera para que se llevara acabo la pequeña fiesta, Hermione había ido con Ginny a tomar algo de jugo de la mesa donde estaba toda la comida.

-me sorprendo-dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione que le comenzaban a temblar las piernas

-te deje espectacular-dijo Ginny tendiéndole una sonrisa

Del otro lado, Harry le daba los últimos empujones a Ron

-vamos, ahí esta, yo saco a bailar a Ginny y Hermione se queda sola y vas y le dices lo que sientes ¿bien?-pregunto Harry mirando a su amigo, Ron ya tenia las orejas rojas y asentía con la cabeza como tonto, no muy convencido de que Ron lo hubiera escuchado, dijo-bueno, voy por Ginny-Harry se dirigió a donde Ginny y Hermione conversaban, Ron se puso nervioso cuando Ginny había ido a bailar con Harry y Hermione se había quedado sola.

"bien Ron, yo se que puedes, lo has pensado mucho tiempo, solo dilo"-dijo Ron caminando torpemente hacia Hermione. Ella no quería voltear, sabia que todo podría ser parte del plan de Ginny y su "empujoncito", tal vez Ron se acercaba, y si era así no quería ver, aunque se sobresalto cuando vio de reojo que se acercaba a su lado.

-hola-dijo Ron tomando un bocadillo de la mesa, Hermione lo miro, pero Ron no la miraba, miraba hacia el frente, Hermione también miro hacia delante

-hola-respondió Hermione con voz un poco chillona por el nerviosismo y la emoción que tenia.

-eh… ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Ron

-supongo-dijo Hermione, sintió la mano de Ron tomarla por el brazo y una electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo, siguió torpemente a Ron que la había subido a la zona de cuartos.-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto Hermione

-no se, supongo que a tu cuarto…

-¿pero no se vera mal?-pregunto Hermione que se comenzó a sonrojar, Ron se sonrojo de golpe.

-eh… si tal vez, pero no hay otro lugar-dijo Ron-eh… ¿tu cuarto o mi cuarto?

-eh… tu cuarto-dijo Hermione casi en un soplido, así que pasaron derecho el cuarto de Ginny y Hermione, y caminaron un poco mas para cuarto de Ron y Harry, que era la suite presidencial, Hermione siempre había querido estar en una de esas, así que cuando entraron, Hermione exclamo "OH" por lo bello que era la suite; era como un pequeño departamento, eran dos zonas, la pequeña sala de entrada y detrás estaba un pequeño comedor, después había un pequeño escalón que llevaba a la cama king size que tenia doseles y a un lado el closet, del otro estaba la pequeña mesilla de noche y la gran ventana que daba vista a la piscina que había en el hotel. Hermione se soltó de Ron y fue a sentarse en un sillón, los tacones comenzaban a molestarla mucho y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de poner aprueba alguna técnica de seducción, así que al sentarse no se preocupo esta vez de tapar la pierna que quedaba al descubierto por la diagonal que tenia su vestido, Ron trago saliva, Hermione lo miro con un sonrisa

-¿Qué querías?-pregunto Hermione, Ron camino un poco para poder estar frente a Hermione

-yo, te quería decir que… estas hermosa-Ron casi podría echarse a correr y darse de topes en la pared, aunque sus piernas no respondían y Hermione quería pararse y darle tantas cachetadas como su mano pudiera

-¿nada más?-pregunto Hermione alzando las cejas-¿me hiciese caminar con tacones hasta aquí para decirme eso?-pregunto Hermione que se comenzaba a enojar, y Ron con eso se quería echar hacia atrás y dejar el plan afuera.

-s…si-dijo Ron, de verdad quería echarse el mismo un avada kedavra. Miro fijamente a Hermione

-bésame-dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, Ron se quedo unos momentos sin respirar

-¿Cómo?

-que si por lo menos, tu no quieres conmigo, quiero que me beses-dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada

-pero Hermione…

-¡con un demonio Ron solo hazlo!-dijo Hermione elevando el nivel de su voz, Ron quería decir algo, pero Hermione no podía entender que quería decir, hasta que dejo de titubear y sintió como Ron se acerco. Hermione quería saber si es cierto que Ron no sentía nada por ella, y si era así, quería sentirlo en sus labios aunque sea una vez, y después se encargaría de que Ron no volviera a saber nada de ella. Ron se acerco con torpeza tratando de no caer encima de Hermione que pertenecía sentada, así que Ron se inclino por completo y sintió los suaves labios de Hermione mezclarse con los de el, apenas los rozo cambio un poco el movimiento de sus labios y se separo bruscamente, Hermione derramo una gruesa lagrima y Ron dio la vuelta para poder irse, pero Hermione a pesar de todo no quería perder esa batalla, así que se inclino un poco y con un pie detuvo la pierna de Ron; este volteo y la miro sorprendido.

-ese beso no me gusto-dijo Hermione-¡por que no puedes dar uno como se los dabas a Lavander!

-¿de verdad quieres uno así?-pregunto Ron, pero su voz era mas grave y potente, Hermione asintió-pues te diré que no vine a decirte lo hermosa que estas, vine por algo mas que no me atrevo a decir por que soy un cobarde-dijo Ron, Hermione pudo notar como sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas y como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¡pues yo tampoco me atrevo, pero te lo diré! Y es que… dicen que es obvio… pero tal vez no lo crea hasta que salga de mis labios, y aunque no me llegues a creer, quiero que sepas que… te amo-dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Ron, este no tenía expresión alguna después de las palabras de Hermione

-con que un beso…-dijo Ron, se agacho y tomo la pierna de Hermione que seguía estirada por que con ella había impedido que se fuera, con delicadeza tomo la zapatilla de Hermione y se la quito, Hermione observaba impresionada lo que Ron hacia, pero nada la pudo prevenir de lo que a continuación hizo, Ron había depositado un pequeño beso en la punta de su dedo, había subido un poco mas la manos y había vuelto a depositar un beso en su tobillo, hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela que cubría esa pierna y siguió besando hasta llegar a la parte media de su muslo, se paro y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, que lo miraba con impresión, Ron la tomo de la nuca y acerco su cabeza lentamente a la de el para besarla.

* * *

Para mis niñas de Ron & Hermione »ƒåñ'§ ©£µß«

Pues no tengo mas que decirte ¡FELICIDADES! has llegado al final del Rally.

Copia y pega esto en un PM para que sepa que has terminado.


	3. En la cama

Hermione le hecho los brazos al cuello, y Ron puso su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de Hermione; se siguieron besando, hasta que su cuerpo reclamara aire, entonces Ron pego su frente con la de Hermione para mirarla de cerca y le sonrió, Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-quiero que sepas, que te admiro mucho por como eres y por eso, creo por eso me he enamorado desde hace mucho por ti, y créeme que estoy loco de amor por ti-dijo Ron dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, Hermione hizo que Ron volviera sus labios con los de ella y después se despegaron para poderle decir

-quiero que esta noche me puedas demostrar que es cierto-Hermione casi se impresiona por lo que acababa de decir, Ron pareció tener la misma impresión, pues sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte con testarudez Ron

-¡diablos Ron! Si no quieres dilo…-Hermione no pudo terminar su replica, Ron la había apretado de la cintura, había puesto su mano en la nuca de Hermione y le había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella. Aquel beso que comenzó como una caricia entre labios, se torno pasional, con deseo. Hermione se atrevió a bajar una de sus manos a la espalda de Ron, mientras que la mano de este comenzaba a subir y a ella le recorrió un escalofrió. Ron dejo de besarla para susurrarle en su oído:

-y no me alcanzara esta noche para demostrarte lo que siento-dijo Ron y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja, Hermione emitió un pequeño gemido que provoco ahora un escalofrió en Ron y su rápido endurecimiento. Se paro de golpe asustando a Hermione, Ron se inclino para darle un beso en su cabello, y la castaña se tranquilizo. Ron tomo suavemente el brazo de ella y la jalo para que lo siguiera, Hermione se dejo llevar, bajaron el escalón que daba a la cama, y una vez en el borde, hizo que Hermione se girara hacia el y comenzó a besarla, Hermione correspondió con evidente pasión y deseo, Ron la abrazo por la espalda la cual fue recorriendo poco a poco con un dedo curioso, hasta que llego al cierre de su vestido para deslizarlo suavemente, Hermione sin embargo dirigió sus manos a la camisa de el, donde comenzó a desabotonarlos lentamente, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire y se separaron viéndose a los ojos, tan serios, Hermione le dio otro pequeño beso a Ron y después bajo por su cuello continuando con su tarea de terminar de quitarle la camisa a Ron, este se dejo querer unos momentos hasta que Hermione por fin pudo tirar su camisa al suelo, Ron le mordió la oreja y la hizo que se despegara de ella, se separo un poco y con delicadeza puso sus dos manos en los finos tirantes de ella, los deslizo por su hombro y los soltó, el vestido cayo hasta sus piernas dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior que traía, Ron se mordió el labio y Hermione sonrió con malicia, Ron volvió a acercarse a Hermione, la miro y una vez mas la beso, bajando su mano hasta su pierna donde la acaricio suavemente haciendo que la subiera, pero además Hermione subió la otra quedando abrazada de el, Ron aun besándola y con Hermione revolviendo su cabello la llevo a la cama donde la acostó quedando sobre ella. Volvió a recorrer su cuello a besos, pero esta vez bajando cada vez mas, acompañado por los jadeos que Hermione emitía mientras recorría con desesperación con sus palmas abiertas la espalda de su amante. Pronto a Ron no le bastaron sus besos y comenzó a lengüetearle el cuello y Hermione a rasguñarle levemente, Hermione se retorcía bajo los lengüetazos de Ron así que comenzó a moverse y quedo hincada frente a el, hizo que se besaran nuevamente, esta vez abriendo mas sus bocas para dar paso a sus lenguas que llevaban un lucha dentro de ellos, Ron había abrazado a Hermione para poder desabrocharle su sostén, mientras que Hermione recorría ahora el bien formado torso de Ron, una vez que este logro su cometido, se encargo de quitárselo rápidamente y susurro:

-no había conocido la perfección hasta hoy-dijo Ron mirándola a Hermione que se mostraba semidesnuda frente a el, la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a besarle el escote, para después llegar a su seno derecho y comenzar a besarlo con ternura mientras palpaba con su otra mano el otro seno, Hermione comenzaba a gemir lentamente, pero cuando Ron comenzó a lamerlo y con su otra mano frotaba su seno izquierdo, comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, a Ron esto cada vez le excitaba mas, y sus pantalones comenzaban a ser una verdadera tortura en su entrepierna. Hermione había bajado su mano al cabello ron para tratar de apaciguar el éxtasis que la comenzaba a enloquecer, aunque en parte también iba guiando a Ron en su tarea, este paso a su otro seno y su mano al derecho haciendo lo mismo, comenzó a besar su seno izquierdo poco a poco, mientras que el otro masajeaba, después comenzó a darle lengüetazas y a pellizcar el otro, el no se había dado cuenta que desde hace un buen rato sus pezones estaban bien erguidos, Hermione no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Ron entre gemidos y jadeos, Hermione hizo que Ron regresara a su boca para poder besarlo una vez mas, aunque ahora ella tomo el control, bajo por su cuello besándolo con pasión, mordiéndolo cuando se le antojaba, ella quedo sentada, atrapándolo con las piernas mientras que el seguía hincado, y Hermione llego a su pecho, se separo de el y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos, deteniéndose en sus pezones que los acaricio con lujuria y comenzó a pellizcarlos hasta que quedaron rosados, después se volvió a acercar para que la boca hiciera lo suyo, mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte del pecho de el, Ron gemía con intensidad y comenzaba a arquearse, Hermione cada vez bajaba mas, en su ombligo Hermione metió su lengua y después aplico peso sobre el para que quedara debajo de ella, cuando pretendía bajar mas se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban las prendas de debajo de Ron, así que regreso a su boca mientras ella se ocupaba de desabrocharle los pantalones, en ese instante Ron emitió un gemido dentro de su beso, pues la presión sobre su sexo se había vuelto menos y ahora cooperaba quitándoselos para que fueran a dar al suelo, cuando Hermione se despego para mirar abajo rió con un poco de sarcasmo:

-cariño, te faltaron estos-dijo Hermione metiendo sus pulgares a los boxers de Ron, este se mordió el labio, La castaña se sentó sobre el y comenzó a deslizar suavemente y muy lento los boxers, Ron se comenzaba a impacientar, tomo a Hermione de los brazos y la coloco debajo de ella, se recostó a un lado y se quito rápidamente los boxers, Hermione le sonrió, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y otra vez juntaron sus labios, pero en un beso mas romántico que los anteriores y únicamente abrazados, sintiendo el color que emanaban sus cuerpos

-y sigo sin terminar, por que te demostrare mi amor toda la vida, y aun así no alcanzara el tiempo-susurro con seducción Ron al oído de Hermione y ella suspiro en su oído, aun así le dice con el mismo tono.

-pero quiero saber que esa unión es real-dijo ella, Ron por toda respuesta volvió a besarla con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas se mezclaran, se reclamaran, Ron comenzó a bajar su mano mientras continuaba el beso, paso por sus pechos, su vientre plano y al llegar a su bragas, Hermione tembló un poco a causa del escalofrió que le provocaba su mano, Ron comenzó a besarle la mejilla, mientras que sus manos se encargan de bajar la ultima prenda de ella y arrojarla al suelo. Ron comenzó a acariciar esa zona de ella mientras que Hermione bajaba sus manos en la espalda de Ron, hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales comenzó a masajear, Ron a causa de esas caricias, había metido un dedo curioso en esa zona de Hermione, que al sentirlo arqueo un poco espalda exhalando gemidos de placer en la boca de Ron. Se despegaron, y Ron pudo ver como Hermione tenía cerrados los ojos a causa del placer que le provocaba el dedo de Ron en ella, este le dio un último beso en los labios y quito su dedo, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-veras esta noche que la unión es real-Ron se sentó en sus muslos, tomo su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de Hermione, que al sentir su punta se mordió un labio de placer y Ron comenzó a entrar en ella, lento, muy lento, Fue cuando Hermione comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor, pero se mordía el labio y se agarraba de la sabanas para sofocar el dolor, Ron sabia que tal vez podría ser así, pero siguió entrando hasta que sintió romper la virginidad de Hermione que gimió con fuerza, Ron termino por entrar de golpe y esta vez los dos exhalaron gemidos de placer.

-oh vamos sigue-apresuro Hermione, Ron sonrió y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, Hermione retorcía de placer bajo el, fue cuando Ron acelero cada vez mas oyendo de labios del otro gemidos mas apresurados, hasta que la magia del amor los hizo venirse al mismo tiempo. Ron salio lentamente de ella y se recostó a su lado.

-lastima que este tan cansado-Ron se acerco a su oreja-pero no creas que ha sido todo.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-ni de mi parte fue todo-le dio un beso leve en su boca y se abrazo a el para poder dormir sobre su regazo.


	4. En el baño

Ron abrió lentamente los ojos, no deberían ser mas de las tres de la mañana, pero el sueño se había esfumado de el, volteo un poco para ver a Hermione que estaba abrazada a el, Ron hizo pequeños círculos en sus hombros y la tapo bien, lentamente se desprendió de ella, fue cuando le susurro:

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Hermione sin abrir los ojos

-voy al baño-dijo Ron

-ah-Hermione se volvió a quedar dormida, Ron fue a su maleta y saco su toalla y ropa cómoda, iría al jacuzzi de la suite para darse un buen baño y poder pensar con mas claridad lo que acababa de pasar.

Al entrar, pudo ver el gran jacuzzi en el que bien cabrían cinco personas apretadas. Abrió los grifos y el vapor, en unos minutos los cerro; el baño se había llenado de vapor y el jacuzzi se había llenado, Ron se metió sin quitarse prenda, pues no llevaba ninguna por la reciente aventura que había tenido con Hermione.

Suspiro largamente y sonrió para si mismo, había sido la mejor noche de su vida y aun faltaban mas, pero ahora sabría con toda seguridad que seria a lado de Hermione, la mujer con la que había soñado tanto tiempo.

Metió su cabeza al agua, y la saco, en ese momento sintió una manos en sus hombros que lo comenzaban a masajear, Ron acerco su mano a una de las que lo masajeaban.-

-¿Por qué te has levantado?-pregunto Ron

-ya no podía dormir, ya no regresabas-dijo Hermione cerca de su oído, Ron la volteo a ver y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Ron la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo un poco para que se metiera con el al jacuzzi, Hermione que tampoco llevaba nada, se metió y se abrazo de Ron, este tomo la esponja y comenzó a lavarla en la espalda, la subió y esta vez siguió por sus hombros los paso, pero ahora bajo por la parte de adelante dando masajes a su escote, cuando iba a bajar mas Hermione lo detuvo.

-no sigas-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron con sonrisa picara, como respuesta Hermione coloco su mano extendida en el pecho de el y comenzó a masajearlo, Ron cerro los ojos y bajo la esponja hacia los pechos de Hermione, soltó la esponja, pero sus manos continuaron el masaje, Hermione puso también su otra mano en el pecho de Ron y acelero el ritmo de sus masajes, Ron hizo lo mismo hasta que comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, fue cuando Hermione comenzó a gemir y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre las piernas de Ron, sintiendo su virilidad dar en el sexo de ella, sin penetrar, pero sintiendo como se hacia mas grande y adquiría fuerza. Hermione abrazo a Ron por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, después apasionadamente y para terminar con su lengua, Ron la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y ascendía y descendía lentamente por sus curvas.

Hermione rompió el beso, le dio uno en la mejilla y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Ron había bajado sus manos a los glúteos de ella y comenzó a masajearlos rápidamente, los apretaba y la atraía mas hacia el. Apenas podía sentir, se resbalaban un poco por el agua, y entonces Ron se estiro un poco para hacer que el agua se fuera, dejando la tina totalmente vacía, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se pego completamente a el, Ron la abrazo fuertemente para poder sentirla mas, le estaba provocando una gran excitación el hecho de sentir los pechos de ella sobre su pecho, vientre con estomago y como su sexo rozaba del de ella.

-¿a que no aguantas mas que yo?-dijo Hermione al oído de Ron

-ya veremos-dijo Ron, entonces fue cuando Hermione comenzó a frotarse en el, haciendo fricción, sintiendo su cuerpo bajar y subir sobre el de el, los senos de Hermione casi daban en la cara de Ron, se moría por besarlos, perdió el control, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la tina que tenia los rastros de agua y le dijo:

-Lo siento, pero ya perdí-dijo Ron se agacho para comenzar a mamar los senos de Hermione que rápidamente se arqueo y comenzó a gemir, Ron lengüeteada sus senos dentro de su boca lo mas que podía, besaba la punta de pezón y los mordía levemente, jalándolos pero sin lastimar en ningún momento a Hermione, sin detener su movimientos metió un dedo a la vagina de Hermione y comenzó a hacer círculos, Hermione se retorcía de placer bajo Ron, ella no podía hacer nada pues su grado de excitación era tan enorme que no podía pensar, solo disfrutar. Ron despego por fin su boca de los senos de ella, pero metió otro dedo a su vagina acelerando el ritmo. Ron podía ver como Hermione cerraba los ojos y de su boca salían gemidos y su nombre, como ella trataba de que el regalo de Ron no terminara, saco esa mano y metió los otros dos dedos de su otra mano, pero la que había sacado la llevo a los labios de Hermione, donde deposito un beso y después se los metió a su boca para probar el sabor de su vagina, lameo los dedos buen rato hasta que Ron metiera por fin un tercer dedo y no pudiera hacer nada mas, fue cuando Ron creyó lista a Hermione, la toma de la cintura la sentó en las paredes de la tina, Hermione tomo el miembro de Ron se lo coloco en su entrada y el lo metió de golpe, comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente, pero entonces Hermione se retiraba mas y aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas para que acelerara, Ron les respondió y los dos aceleraron, cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido, Hermione y Ron gritaban de pasión, gemían con intensidad, no cabían los jadeos, Hermione pasaba sus manos por todo el pecho de Ron masajeándolo y pellizcando, fue cuando ella sintió un espasmo, se tenso un instante y vino su orgasmo, pero a Ron aun le faltaba poco, como Hermione ya lo quería sentir venirse, ensalivo sus pulgares y con ellos masajeo sus pezones con intensidad, trataba de acercarse a Ron pero cada vez iba mas rápido hasta que el también se vino, abrazo a Hermione sin salirse de ella y ella respondió a su abrazo, la tomo de la cara y repartió besos por toda ella intercalando la palabra "gracias" cada vez que lo hacia, cuando termino la miro fijamente:

-gracias por brindarme tanta felicidad, gracias por entregarte a mi, gracias por dejarme ser feliz a tu lado-y le dio un beso en la boca

-gracias a ti Ron, sin ti, mi vida es un infierno-dijo Hermione que le volvió a dar otro beso y lo abrazo fuertemente, minutos después se despegaron y Ron salio lentamente de ella, se paro y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse, abrazados por las caderas se secaron y se fueron a la cama a dormir lo que restaba de la noche.


	5. Cositas nuevas

Un comentario antes de que sigan leyendo.

Este capitulo, puede resultar vulgar o asqueroso para algunas personas, tener mucho cuidado, aunque no pretendo que sea vulgar D.

* * *

"¿Es necesario que vuelva a despertar?" pensó Ron, por toda respuesta su estomago volvió a crujir de hambre, se volteo para encontrarse con Hermione que dormía a su lado, cubierta por las sabanas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro a su oído:

-regreso, voy por algo de comer-Hermione apenas asintió.

Ron se levanto de la cama, evidentemente ya era de día, pues la luz pasaba las cortinas de su recamara, no se veía tan oscuro, pero no calculaba que fueran mas de las nueve. Busco en su maleta algo para vestirse, y salio de su cuarto. Al pasar por el cuarto de las chicas, se detuvo de golpe y una pregunta ataco a su mente "¿Dónde habrá dormido Harry?" si yo ocupe nuestro cuarto con Hermione, no me digan que Harry durmió con mi… espero solo hayan dormido" Dijo Ron tratando de calmarse y siguiendo su camino hacia abajo, se asomo al restaurante del hotel y vio a unas personas en la cocina se acerco y pregunto.

-disculpen, ¿tendrán algo de comida?

Uno de ellos volteo y le dijo

-joven, si gusta sentarse, el desayuno ya esta casi listo

-me gustaría algo solo para entretener el hambre-dijo Ron, pues quería regresar a su cuarto rápido

-tenemos un poco de pan-dijo el chef y le acerco la casta de pan

-gracias-dijo Ron con los ojos iluminados, tomo 3 piezas, pero después se dijo "seguro Hermione ha de querer algo también, me la lleve sin comer anoche" y tomo otra pieza de pan. Después regreso con las cinco piezas en sus brazos camino a su cuarto, aunque cuando volvió a pasar por el de las chicas, rogó a sus adentros de que Harry y su hermana no hayan hecho lo que Hermione y el hicieron.

Entro despacio a su cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido, dejo tres panes en la mesilla y cuando se iba a sentar para terminar de comerse el que venia comiendo en el camino escucho algo; venia de ese mismo cuarto, se escuchaba en su cama: "Hermione" fue el pensamiento que le atravesó a Ron, se escuchaba como si se quejara: "¿se habrá enfermado?" Ron camino hacia la cama y abrió los doseles, y al instante tuvo dos impactos: abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y su entrepierna de comenzó a apretar. Hermione estaba recargada en la cama, sin nada que la tapara, pero tenia dos dedos de su mano en su vagina, se estaba masturbando y de su boca salían gemidos, cuando acelero, comenzó a decir el nombre de Ron, este se endureció aun mas.

-Hermione-dijo en un susurro Ron, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y saco su mano, sonrió picaramente y se acerco a Ron gateando por la cama, moviendo con exageración sus caderas, haciendo que sus senos se movieran, cuando estaba cara a el le dijo:

-me estoy volviendo adicta a ti-lo tomo de la playera y lo acerco a ella, lo beso con pasión desbocada, Ron rió para sus adentros.

Hermione se abrazo con sus piernas al abdomen de el, pero hizo que se despegaran, Hermione se sorprendió, pensó que tal vez el no quería, pero Ron se quito sus zapatillas para dormir y se acostó, la miro y le dijo:

-así estoy más cómodo-la atrajo de sus caderas quedando ella encima de el y se siguiendo besando, hasta que a Hermione le toco romper el beso, se alejo un poco solo de el y le tendió la mano para que sentara sobre la cama, ahora se acerco un poco:

-no se para que te vistes, me gustas mas sin ropa-dijo Hermione, Ron por toda respuesta sonrió y se quito rápidamente la playera, Hermione lo empujo para que se acostara y le quito los pantalones asegurándose de que bajaran con todo y boxers-te tengo que pagar lo que hace un rato me hiciste sentir-dijo Hermione sentándose en las piernas, las dos piernas estiradas, Ron comenzó a masajear los muslos de Hermione, ella sin embargo se acerco a darle un pequeño beso y después puso su mano en el su pecho, Ron miraba el camino de ondas que hacia Hermione en su cuerpo hasta que llego a su parte baja, y nada lo pudo preparar para lo que Hermione hizo.

Hermione cerró su mano alrededor del miembro de Ron y comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, Ron se aferro a las piernas de Hermione, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en su labor de masturbar a Ron, cada vez y poco a poco aceleraba el ritmo, subiendo y bajando su mano alrededor de el sexo de el, deleitándose por los gemidos de Ron y las espalda arqueada de el, cuando Hermione creyó que se acercaba el clímax de el se recostó y se metió el miembro de Ron a la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar su boca alrededor de el, a veces se lo sacaba y lo lengüeteaba, pero lo volvía a introducir hasta donde podía, mordió dos veces su punta, y acelero cada vez mas ante lo gemidos intensos de Ron que jadeaba enormemente, el había puesto una de sus manos en la cabeza de Hermione, para guiarla en algunos momentos, pero no era necesario pues ella sabia muy bien como hacer su tarea, Hermione metió una de su manos al juego, y comenzó a tocar y pellizcar los testículos de Ron, fue cuando Ron se arqueo al máximo, le recorrió un escalofrió y se derramo en la boca de Hermione, que trago todo lo que pudo, aunque algo de semen resbalo por su barbilla, cuello y escote. Hermione soltó el miembro de el y sonrió triunfante a Ron que trataba de controlar su respiración, el la miro y se estiro a la altura de su escote, saco la lengua y comenzó a subirla limpiando el rastró de semen que ella no había alcanzado a tragar hasta llegar a sus labios donde los beso con pasión, al separarse, volvieron a pegar sus frentes y le dijo Ron a Hermione

-¿acaso no quieres que te de una propina?

-me gustaría-dijo Hermione que volvió a besar a Ron, ahora este se sentó aun lado de Hermione, comenzó a dar masaje a toda la espalda, y Hermione bajo una vez mas al miembro de Ron para que volviera a pararse, lo consiguió casi al instante y Ron gimió al tacto de ella, la abrazo y la acostó sin romper el beso, bajo por su cuello mordisqueando y succionando un par de veces para dejar marca, acaricio con un dedo su escote y después con sus dos manos un poco mas los pechos, pellizcándolos y jalándolos, abarcándolos con sus manos, deposito besos en ellos, metió dos dedos a la entrada de Hermione y siguió bajando por su vientre, escuchando su nombre salir de los labios de Hermione cada vez mas fuerte, metió un tercer dedo haciendo grandes círculos, lo mucho que le dejara su entrada hacerlos, pero cuando Ron llego a la parte mas baja de ella, el saco sus dedos, abrió un poco mas las piernas de Hermione y enterró su cabeza, Hermione se arqueo, Ron antes que nada soplo un poco a la entrada de Hermione que estaba totalmente mojada, soplo otras dos veces hasta que Hermione dijo:

-Oh vamos Ron, no puedo esperar mas-dijo la chica que se retorcía ante los soplidos de Ron, rió para si mismo y comenzó a besar su entrada, hasta que encontró su clítoris que también beso, regreso a su entrada para comenzar a meter su lengua, la metía y la sacaba tratando de abarcar lo mas que pudiera, Hermione enredo una de su manos en los cabellos de Ron guiándolo, el comenzó a dar enormes lengüetazos que abarcando toda la zona baja de ella y volvió a introducir su lengua, subió los tres dedos que había metido antes a la vagina de ella, y Hermione se los metió a la boca, Ron se encontraba muy excitado al sentir sus dedos en la boca de ella, y el en tener su legua en la entrada de ella, entonces, Hermione dio un gemido mas fuerte y exhalo, se vino en la boca de Ron, que comenzó a chupar todos su juegos para tomárselos, limpio toda la zona de Hermione hasta dejarla limpia, Ron se levanto también triunfal y miro a Hermione.

-¿quedo pagado?

-me has dado mas de lo que esperaba-dijo Hermione sonriendo seductoramente y se acerco para darle un beso en la boca, mezclando sus propios sabores en sus bocas. Al separarse Ron tomo su miembro para colocarlo en la entrada de ella, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ron sorprendido

-toma-dijo Hermione que se estiro un poco y le dio una botella de aceite, Ron la miro pero ella se volteo y se puso a gatas, Ron se sorprendió.

-te va a doler-dijo Ron tratando de hacer a Hermione reaccionar, no la creía muy lista para una penetración por esa parte.

-me va a gustar, anda vamos pónmelo-dijo Hermione, Ron que se moría de ganas por hacerlo, no insistió y abrió con prisa la botella, mojo toda su mano con el aceite y comenzó a masajear la entrada anal de Hermione, que se comenzaba a arquear por el placer de sentir la mano de Ron recorriendo esa zona, el se aseguro de tener todo bien lubricado y después se mojo su miembro con el aceite, se hinco para quedar a la altura, coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella, empujo un poco para que entrara la punta, y después la agarro de la cintura para que comenzara a entrar mas, Hermione comenzó a gemir, pero algunos también fueron de dolor, Ron entraba y salía sin meterse por completo, quería que Hermione se acostumbrara antes que nada, hasta que por fin pudo meterse todo, Hermione suspiro y le dijo:

-vamos Ron, sigue que lo haces bien-dijo Hermione animándolo, Ron comenzó a moverse con Hermione, saliendo solo un poco y entrando, Hermione parecía bailar con sus caderas, poco a poco Ron sacaba mas y metía con mas fuerza, a Hermione le encantaba la sensación y le ayudaba con los movimientos, Ron acelero las embestidas, y comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por la cintura de ella, fue cuando sintió a Hermione venirse y Ron acelero aun mas para que el pudiera venirse, en instantes se derramo dentro de ella, Hermione se salio y se recostó, Ron lo hizo a su lado.

-¡wow! !Eres lo mejor! ¡lo haces increíble!-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron, este le dijo:

-¡pero si tu no te quedas atrás, me siento en la nubes contigo!-dijo Ron, y volteo a verla, ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Ron sonrió también y acaricio su mejilla-Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Hermione devolvió la caricia.

-tu también Ron, y quiero que sepas que te amo con todo el corazón… y también con todo el cuerpo

Ron rió

-lo he notado ¿Por qué te estabas masturbando?-pregunto Ron como curiosidad, Hermione rió

-te quería provocar, además te andaba deseando otra vez, me falta tanto amor por demostrarte-dijo Hermione tomando la cara de Ron entre sus manos y besándolo suavemente.

-a mi también Hermione, recuerda que no me alcanza una noche, ni una eternidad para demostrarte el amor que te tengo-dijo Ron depositando un beso en la frente de Hermione.

Esta se paro y jalo a Ron.

-Anda vamos a bañarnos y después iremos a desayunar-dijo Hermione

-nena, si me baño contigo, no saldremos de ahí en otra hora-dijo Ron

-me parece mejor plan Ron-dijo Hermione que ya había abierto la puerta del baño y Ron había ido corriendo tras ella, tal vez para seguir demostrándose ese amor tan puro y sincero que se tenian, aquel que no alcanzaba con una noche para que quedara claro.

FIN


End file.
